Pickup
by PaTchoRa
Summary: This is totally not your usual nerdy and queen bee love story, tutorial sessions and of course, common break-ups. ON HIATUS!
1. math tutorials

I kind of get the hang of writing stories without NxM. Anyhow, I really love the plot of this and I just want to share it to you.

**PICK-UP: **This is not your usual nerdy and queen bee love story, tutorial sessions and of course, common break-ups. Still, I advise you to read this please. R&R. T for Tissues literally.

* * *

.

**PICK-UP**

.

.

"_Please pick-up before I lose my way…"_

.

Sumire Shouda was the school's snob. She was the richest and the most beautiful girl in school. Everyone just loved to be with her. And without a doubt, she loves the attention people are giving. If you're just a 'nobody,' then, go on with your life but be sure you go on without waking on the wrong side of the bed with her. You see, Sumire Shouda respects people's statuses and that, dear readers, is another trait which made her more popular. As long as you respect her, she respects you too. It's just a case-to-case basis.

Even though she respects people's rank in life, it cannot be helped that Sumire or Sumi still hang out with her common rich people. Or her common beautiful and handsome classmates. That's just how it goes in reality. Rich hang out with rich and poor hang out with poor. Averages are in between. Unknown to them, Sumi only hang out with her rich friends in public. In private, she goes out with her common gang –Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. Including the two hottest boys, Ruka and Natsume.

Regarding the two lad, yes, they are part of the populars and rich kids too. How they live with their lives are the same as how Sumire lived hers. In public, they're with the rich. In private, they're just as they are. And they love it –they're freedom. However, both are actually more courageous than Sumire to shout out to the public that they're dating Hotaru and Mikan respectively, the school's nerds with rank average in their life statuses.

And yes, it got Sumire infuriated _at first. _

Why only at first? Well, Sumire valued friendship more than infatuation. So, she just let it all pass. She also thinks that maybe, the two are not just for her. Maybe she'd find the perfect guy for her someday, in the future –someone she can call hers and someone probably better than Ruka and Natsume. Besides, she's dating Mochiage, her first boy friend and the third hottest and fourth respectable man on earth. And right now, she considers Mochiage as that one perfect guy. He is sweet, caring and respectful. He's a replica of what girls termed as gentlemen, a junior copy of Natsume Hyuuga –having that mysterious, bad boy aura. Though physically, yes, he's still not as good as or better than Natsume and Ruka but who cares? She was his and he was hers. So, yeah, she just let it all pass.

Everything was just fine –her family businesses, her friendship with everyone and her love life until… he came.

.

.

Kokoro Yome or known as Koko.

.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" he yelled as he banged the door open.

The class was in the middle of discussing computer science when he barged in.

Trex, their CS teacher, merely looked up from the book he's holding before landing onto his bottom part –somewhere Koko's bottom part.

"Late in my class again, Kokoro Yome? I do hope you have an explanation for this. Anyway, take your seat now before I change my mind. But first, please do zip your zipper. We do not want the girls faint in their seats for watching something that is not supposed to be watched, right?" Trex said, gaining laughter from the people around.

"I'm sorry, sir," Koko apologized before zipping his pants up. He, then, fixed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, secure his back pack before going to his seat –next to Sumire.

You see, Kokoro Yome is a new student in Class 2-B. He had sandy yellow hair and big dorky glasses. It has been a week since he entered Alice Academy and within that week, he always gets late. Thus, he got the title 'late dork.' But he didn't care and just ignored all of it. As said, when Narumi, their adviser introduced him to the class, Koko was then partnered up with Sumire since she had no partner back then. Mochiage was in Class 2-C so yeah. But Sumire didn't oppose. She respects whatever their teacher says. After all, he's just a class partner.

Later on, during their first exams, Koko flunked in Math. He got the lowest score in class. So, to help him, Jinno demanded, yes –demanded Sumire to teach him being his partner and all. That time, Sumire was about to oppose but Jinno beat her to it. _Teach him or I'll fail you in Math too. _That was the only thing he said. The only thing that made her shut her mouth close. Without a choice, during dismissal, Sumire finally took the courage to meet up and talk to the school's new 'dork.'

"Koko!"

_Huff…_

_Puff…_

_Huff…_

_Puff…_

"Wait up will you?" she yelled, finally catching the lad's insensitive ears.

Noticing him being the one called, Koko stopped his tracks and turn around to better see his caller. Much to his surprise, it was Sumire.

"What is it, Shouda-chan?" he asked, fixing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. He still had no idea why Sumi called him or what will happen next for it was only Sumire whom Jinno had called to come to the faculty's main office moments ago.

"Jinno –pant –called me –pant – and told –pant –me that I'd teach you –pant –solve Math. So, -breath in –I'm here to –breath out –to ask you where should we meet this afternoon?" she said.

"Eh? D, does I, it have to be n, now?" he stuttered.

"Yes," Sumire replied.

"Can we do it in your house?" she added.

"Argh, no!" he answered, quite loudly and abruptly.

"Um… sorry. It's just that I'm shy. We're poor and with your status and all, it might not be a good place," he continued, "anyway, maybe we should not do the math tutorial at all. I could ask help from my dad. It might just be a hassle for you since you know school's still there."

"I value my math grades Koko as much as how I value orders. Anyway, just go to our house 4pm sharp. Session ends every two hours. So, I guess it wouldn't be that dark when you reach back home. Here's my address and cell phone number," she said as she hand to him her calling card.

Coincidentally, after that, "Sumi babe, let's go!" Mochiage called from behind.

"So, see you later Koko," she said with a wave and a smile before running back to greet her boyfriend's hug.

Koko was still left petrified in his place. Sure thing, yes, he had a crush on Sumire since his first day in school but he'd never say it out loud. Although all she does is to offer him kindness and friendship but he value social differences too much. He knew that if he'd ask her out, she'd decline him or if not, people would not approve of it. Hello? He's just nobody while Sumire, well, she's somebody.

.

.

.

When 4pm came, Koko was already standing outside a white-coated house filled with green plants and flowers. After minutes of turning left and right, he finally found her house from the address she gave him –and of course, after asking tons of people by the sidewalk.

Clad in his checkered polo, skinny jeans and green and black Nike shoes, he got up the flight of stairs before ringing the doorbell twice. He got nothing else with him besides his books, pen, sheets of unused papers and his ever-trustworthy dorky glasses. Well, he's just there for a math tutorial so no need to dress nicely or formally.

After moments of waiting, a shadow finally appeared on the other side. He, once again, fixed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and made sure his clothes stayed fine. Might I tell you, he only fixes his glasses every time he gets nervous.

"Oh, are you Kokoro Yome?" a girl by mid-thirties asked as she opened the door wider for the lad.

"Um… yes," he answered.

"Come in. Our dear Sumi had told us that you'd eventually come. She's upstairs, second floor, first room to the left. I'm her mom by the way," she said.

Koko then bowed low as a sign of respect.

"I'm Kokoro Yome. Pleased to meet you ma'am," he greeted.

"Pleased to meet you too, Koko. Go ahead then. Sumi's waiting for you."

He did what he was told. _Second floor, first door on the left. _When he reach the place where he should be, he knocked on the door thrice before a voice from the other side asked him to come in.

"Shouda-san," he started, opening the door wider.

"Oh, please come in Koko. Sorry, I was just preparing, looking what better page I should start for this session."

"Er –I'm sorry to bother you Shouda-san," he apologized.

"No, it's alright. Please call me Sumire or Sumi," she answered.

Wanting to get this all over with in an instant, he immediately marched inside.

Yes, her room is actually pretty big for just one person to sleep. Technically, her room is not just an ordinary room based on Koko's observation. She got a library, a queen-sized bed, walk-in closet, a mini fridge and a door which probably leads to her own comfort room. So it actually looks more of a house than just plain bedroom overall.

He pulled a chair and sat right next to her tutor; not too close though. He values her privacy and he's not that bold to act immediately. He, then, pulled out his math textbooks, his notebook, his calculator and everything else he brought with him in his bag. Sumire laughed mentally by this action of his. Well, who wouldn't? Not that she's teasing him or anything but he just looked funny with that. After all, he is a dork. You get the picture.

Just then, a paper flew on to the floors. Koko didn't seem to notice since he's kind of busy with his things. Yet somehow, the words written on it caught Sumire's eyes that she decided to pick it up instead. After reading everything inside of it, she turned to the lad she's with before asking.

"What is this, Koko-kun?" she asked, waving to him the written paper.

Hearing his name being called, he straightened his body to look right up. Much to his shock -and horror, it was the paper he did not want her to see.

"What does 1-4-3 stands for Koko-kun and why is my name here?" she asked again.

"You mean you do not know the meaning?"

"Sorry, I'm kind of slow in relating math with words and alphabets. A-D-C doesn't also sounds right, ne?" she said, too naïve and too innocent. Feeling nervous and all, he grabbed the paper from her grip before stuffing it back inside his bag.

"Um… That's nothing," he was actually quite relieved when Sumire did not know of its real meaning.

When he's finally done taking care of his things and all, he faced back his math teacher back once again.

"So, let's start?" he asked. Sumire nods.

.

.

.

The moment Sumire went back to her room, Koko was already seen sleeping soundly with his head atop his hands by her desk. She actually found it cute.

Well, you see, somewhere 5:30pm, Sumire was called by her mom for dinner. Her parents are out later by the night because a business partner of theirs died just recently –car crash was what everybody said. So, the family agreed to go visit the family to offer their condolences and thus, decided to have early dinner.

She actually invited him to dine with them but he refused to, said he already ate before he left for their tutorial. He'll just stay in her room and finish the problems she asked him to answer instead so he could finish at an earlier time. She did not oppose his decision and thus, went downstairs.

So, right now she's back –and had found him soundly sleeping already.

With a small smile, she went towards him and gave him a shake.

"Koko, wake up," she said.

"Five more minutes," he replied.

_This is probably the reason why he's always late, _she thought and shook him again.

"Koko, wake up."

"Okay, fine, fine," he replied.

The moment he opened his eyes wider, he flushed red in embarrassment.

"Sorry Shouda-san, I fell asleep," he apologized once again.

"No, it's fine. I guess you better go now. It's already getting late too," she replied.

Koko did just that. With a nod, he started fixing his things up and rearrange it all back in his pack. Sumire helped him to make the work seem faster... when something blue caught her eyes.

"What happened to your arm, Koko? Did you hit yourself somewhere?" she asked, curiosity taking all over her. She didn't actually notice that the moment he came so he probably just got it here, in her room.

"Um… This is nothing," he answered her as he rubbed his arm, unknowingly trying to bear the pain.

"Why? It's a bruise!" she answered as she went near her medic cabinet and got some weird cream. She, then, propped up his arm on the table before applying the herbal ointment herself.

"There!" she said as she turns the ointment cap close.

"Um… thanks Shouda-san," he thanked her as he got up and slowly walked out of her room. Sumire followed behind.

The moment they reach the bottom, Sumire's parents were already there, readying themselves. Being the respectful man he truly is, he bowed low once again.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Shouda-san but I guess I'm going," he said as he walked out of the house.

"Okay, you take care young one," Mrs. Shouda waved.

"See you tomorrow, Koko," Sumire added.

.

.

For a distance, Koko walked. But when he was finally sure no one was seeing him, he grabbed the phone he had in his bag before calling someone. For a moment, Koko waited for the receiver to answer.

_Come on, please pick up before I lose my way, _he thought, waiting almost impatiently.

Sooner though, someone thankfully picked it up.

And the next thing that happened was... he was already heading back home.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

Okay, tissues will have to wait until later. This is just a short story might I tell you.

NEXT CHAP: Koko's secret.


	2. koko's secret

Thank you for the adds and reviews. And I hope you do notice my sarcasm in writing the summary.

For added notes, Mikan and the rest of Sumi's gang mentioned in the previous chapter do not study in Alice Academy. They're in another private school for nerdy kids. But anyhow, I don't want to post more about their lives here. What I'm focusing would be SxK as this would be their love story.

Anyway, Happy April Fools Day!

* * *

.

**PICK-UP**

.

.

_Stop picking on my girlfriend!_

.

The days had come to pass and both Sumire and Koko had gotten pretty close. Whenever Koko would come for the tutorials, you wouldn't see two people doing Math together upstairs in Sumi's room. Instead, you'd see two people working out with their chemistry together! _Joke. _Seriously, for quite some time now, both Koko and Sumire would actually just babble, laugh and joke around upstairs as if both of them knew each other for a long time, as if they were close, best friends or even –lovers, totally forgetting the sole reason why they'd meet up every night –math tutorials.

People of Alice Academy had gotten aware of this closeness for a long time now too. Because, honestly speaking, there'd be times Sumire would intentionally smile towards Koko when in fact that smile was just intended for her boyfriend, Mochiage. Sure thing, it got them alarmed –especially of course, him.

Being her boyfriend and for the sake of curiosity, Mochiage had asked and had warned Sumi too many times already regarding that matter. First, he asked her what was going on between them. Second, he told her that if this persists, he'd have to break up with her. Sumi tried to reason out to him countless times of course. At first, yes, Mochiage seem to buy this reason but… people sure do change as time passes.

.

.

.

Another Monday morning came. Koko was already in school. Truth be told, he always comes early in school. It was his intention to come to school early; and his intention to be… late in class.

_Why do I have to do this every day? _He asked himself as he pulled out a '90s-type polo from his bag.

To those who are curios, he is currently inside the quiet and well-kept boys' comfort room. Well, the boys' CR used to be unlike this. The only reason why it's quiet and clean for now is because no one was still there to mess it up. The whole school was still asleep –quiet for only at most five students were there.

Slowly, Koko started to take off the current Lee shirt he's wearing. Thus, it exposed… the godly body he's trying to hide for some time now.

To tell you honestly, Kokoro Yome is not what everyone in Alice Academy thinks he really is. First, he isn't a wimp. Second, he surely isn't a dork. He just appeared like one because he wants to be like one! The only probable reason could have something to do with his past. It's about someone who he learned to love but in the end, loves him for what he is –not for who he is. That gave him the inspiration to do this kind of act –go to Alice Academy and start a new life… to avoid fan girls and to lessen attention.

.

.

This happened months ago…

Kokoro Yome was as carefree as the wind before. He was studying at Seiko High School as a gifted student, as a scholar. But despite everything, he had friends everywhere. He had fans. But he didn't care about all of it. He's actually not that full of himself to want attention. Nope, that is not what he was proud for those years. It was not the fan letters nor the flowers and the chocolates. Rather, the rose's heart which he got was the sole reason that made him stand tall and proud all the time. Yup, he had won the heart of the most beautiful girl in Seiko High –Luna Koizumi.

To start with the introductions, Luna Koizumi was rich and well –restrained. She couldn't even break a plate. You get the term. She was a good dancer of both ballet and hip-hop. To tell you honestly, she was the leader of Seiko dance troop which had won countless awards outside. She was also a singer and an actress. She had a lot of friends. Even her previous enemies are now her friends. Everyone liked her. Everyone adored her. But everyone doesn't really want to be like her. Want to know the reason? Read on and find out.

People only adored her because of her talents and her beauty. She became the rose because of her looks. And she became the queen because of her abilities and of course… because the king had grown fondness in her.

.

And that was one thing Koko failed to notice.

.

But still, despite all the bad rumors people are whispering, everything went well for the both of them. Their relationship was getting stronger as time pass by. Koko had grown more confidence in him too. He was willing to fight for her, for them. Yes, he was willing… to give his life for her sake. But anyhow, even if he won't say it, people respect their relationship so everyone kind of backed away a little bit. Even if he won't ask for it, hungry guys decided to distance themselves away from Luna for the sake of their Seiko King –Koko.

Yes, there was nothing wrong with his life those times. He was invincible. No one seemed to be getting in-between them. There were no devils to fight for –no rivals. Everything is going as smoothly as it should be –but he got it all wrong; because the tempter… is the queen herself, the temptress.

It was another sunny Monday morning. He was happily skipping towards school. Today would be a special day as today would be their first anniversary as a couple –he and Luna. He decided to come earlier than his normal 'going-to-school' time. With white roses in hand, he paused once in a while to check his appearance once again before he'd come and open the classroom door. You see, Koko knew Luna would already be there. He knew how an 'early bird' addict she is. So, he was confident that she's already inside. And he wanted to surprise her.

After a brief excited pause outside, he finally twisted the knob before pushing the door wide open. And the surprise for the day… turned the other way around.

Indeed, Luna was there but… she wasn't alone. The sudden scene caught him totally off-guard that he decided to leave… not forgetting to throw the white roses in the trash can.

.

(I don't want to describe what Koko saw since I'm not that good with the descriptions. Still, no nudity involved and I would advise you not go anywhere further in your imaginations XD)

.

That whole day, Koko ignored her and Luna doesn't even know why. _Yeah, right! _So, what happened to fighting back? Well, honestly speaking, he indeed fought back.

Dismissal of that same day, Koko decided to follow the boy he had remembered as Luna's acquaintance before he came. The boy was with his friends so he can't immediately sneak in and ask him about that matter. But a few minutes later, he was finally alone. Taking this as his chance, Koko walked right up to him and grabbed his collar. But he did not punch. He knew turning into a fit of anger just because of that won't solve anything.

"Seiko King!" the boy explained, finally noticing who he had messed with.

"Wait, wait! I can explain! Please! It was not my fault! It was hers!" he added.

Felt convinced, he dropped him.

"Say it!"

"Okay –pant –first –pant –wait! –Breathes in and out –Okay, if only you knew, Luna had been doing that for ages since a long time ago. Even before you two became a couple, she always does that. I don't know why but I think it's just her urgencies or it's because she's totally –I won't say it. You'll probably get mad. Anyway, when the two of you hang out, the guys and I decided to back away but she persist. We respect you too much and you know that. But earlier this morning, as I was walking on the hallways before that incident happened –she suddenly pulled me. Honestly, man! Your girlfriend could be a monster sometimes!" he narrated but Koko was nowhere to believe in his stories.

"Damn! Do you really think I'd believe you?"

"I am not forcing you to. I know you wouldn't believe if it's only me! But if you'd ask a lot of guys or better yet, see it for yourself every day, you would! She only wants you for your face man but she kfcus anyone!" the guy answered before finally walking away –fast! He's probably afraid to see the Seiko King losing control. _Poor guy_ if you'd ask me–being a victim of an unfortunate circumstance and all!

The next day, Koko did just the same –to confirm his doubts. He went early to school… and found the same scene back then. Only that, it's another guy this time. Feeling enraged, he walked out. Just that! Walk out. The next thing everybody knew –their Seiko King was finally gone. He quit school. He quit his gang –Black Fire.

.

.

.

_It's been a long time now! _Koko thought as he leaned closer to the mirror.

He turned the faucet on and scoop few drops of water with his bare hands. Then, he splashed it into his face, dramatically creating a hot guy splashing cold water in his nude body. Few of his hair got wet too, thus, adding more coolness onto the scene. He was still half-naked when he did that. But he didn't notice it. After all, a trip to the past sure does make your mind wander to something far from the current happenings. But he sure ain't that stupid not to notice a familiar perm-haired girl pass by.

_That sure is one hot guy! _Sumire thought with a smile, after walking past the boy's CR and accidentally seeing one half-naked dude standing by its mirror. But, take note, she isn't thinking anything devious. Sumire is one innocent girl _here_. And she wouldn't even dare try taking disloyalty measures behind Mochiage's back.

Sumire was already a distance away the open boy's CR when realization hit her.

_Was, was that Koko?_ She thought. Her eyes widened from her formed understanding.

Hesitantly, she heads back, trying hard to look less obvious. She wouldn't want to be mistakenly labeled as a stalker now would she?

But the moment she reached back the open doors, she was kind of disappointed –really!

"Koko, um… have you seen a guy here?" she said, still trying hard to sound less obvious.

Koko was surely inside… already in his usual dorky attire. He was already wearing the '90s-type shirt. His pants already changed including his bag. His hair was dry. His shoes were different. And he looks rather wimpy once again. Over all, he was not the kind of guy Sumire saw earlier.

"Nope, why?" he answered.

"Nothing!" she replied.

_Strange! I never saw anyone walked in and out here before, _she thought. And as she took one last suspicious look on Koko, _but I'm also 100% positive that Koko wouldn't be that guy. It sounds and looks so wrong._

"Um… Why are you looking at me like that, Sumire?" he asked, quite amused.

"Oh, nothing. I better go then. It's also good knowing you came to school early," she said with a blush before finally walking out.

_Whooh! That was close, _Koko thought before grabbing his things and walking out himself too.

.

.

He was already silently walking in the hallways. Only an hour left before classes would actually start. But still, he was in no mood to come to the classroom early. The heartbreakening scene that happened months ago actually brought him slight trauma about classrooms. He doesn't want to experience pain once again by snooping into people's businesses and finding out the dark secrets they kept inside.

His thoughts wandered once again to the far horizon when a voice too familiar for him made his ears perk up, bringing him back to Earth.

"_Stop picking on my girlfriend!"_ a manly voice said distances away.

The moment he turned his head up… he wasn't sad or pained. It actually made him feel the other way around. It brought him… anger, rage after seeing…

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.


	3. disloyalties

Thank you for the support!

Since this is just a short story, I have decided to update this first and fast.

_To daa3fan: haha! I totally agree with you. ^_^_

* * *

.

**PICK-UP**

.

.

_Thank you for picking me up… when I'm down._

.

_His thoughts wandered once again to the far horizon when a voice too familiar for him made his ears perk up, bringing him back to Earth._

"_Stop picking on my girlfriend!" a manly voice said distances away._

The moment he turned his head up… he wasn't sad or pained. It actually made him feel the other way around. It brought him anger, rage after seeing Mochiage with his black bike by the gates… hooking up with another blond girl.

_Stop picking on my girlfriend. _Those were the words that rung in his ears. _My girlfriend. _The blond woman is his girlfriend?

.

Then, what about Sumire?

.

He was the one who kept on giving Sumire warnings regarding their relationship. He was the one who kept on telling Sumire to avoid Koko just to save their connection. It was him who looks as if he cared. It was him who made an innocent naïve little girl took all the blame. But in the end, it was also him who was the disloyal one. Who do you think now is the hypocrite? The woman who was found with another man for Math tutorials? Or the man who looks as if he loves his girlfriend but is hitting another woman secretly?

.

The answer is obvious, isn't it?

.

And that's the reason why Koko was mad.

As he looks left and right, it wasn't actually a surprise to him that no one was present. After all, why would the great Mochiage do that kind of feat in front of the public? No way! That would make him the bad guy now, wouldn't it?

Watching more intently, the only people in the scene was him, the blond girl and another brown-haired man whom Koko thinks as the only person who knew of their secret relationship. The brown-haired man was playing a joke by pulling the blond girl's skirt towards his direction, thus, breaking Mochiage and her little make-out session. Thus, the reason also why Mochiage yelled those words: _Stop picking on my girlfriend._

_Argh! Why does that suddenly make me boil in anger! Stop it Koko! That's none of your business! _He kept on telling himself –convincing himself that he shouldn't be nosy on other people's business affairs.

_It's because Sumire's involved that's why! _His conscience fought back, as if debating with him the fact about his little crush with the perm-haired cutie.

He was in the middle of life and death situation regarding his sanity when the sound of engines broke his little reverie.

#BROOM#

#BROOM#

His ears perked up as his head slightly inclined upwards, trying to get another glance of what's happening in their direction. But he didn't see enough. It was just the scene where the blond girl was already riding on the brown-haired lad's own motorcycle. They had another round of whatever session with Mochiage before the lad finally sped away. Wait, there's actually more. Her uniform… it was Seiko's.

The moment the commotion had subsided and everything starts to get back to normal with Mochiage and all, it was a coincidence that the students start filling up the very grounds of Alice Academy as well. And that was another reason that hyped-up his anger.

_That good-for-nothing hypocrite! _Koko thought.

So, the rest of Koko's day actually went normal –supposedly, if he hadn't seen that treacherous Mochiage hooking up with Sumire as if what he saw earlier never happened.

*o*

Later, during dismissal, he had finally decided to investigate on that matter.

When the bell rang at 4 for dismissal, he immediately rush out of Alice Academy just to go to the place he considers nightmare –Seiko High School. Yup, he just risked his life for that. But of course, he wouldn't consider it risking when he's doing it for someone's sake, right?

He was already standing outside its majestic bronze gates with his cap to conceal a part of his identity –the face. Nothing seems to have change in Seiko since he left. It was just the same –the brick wall, the blabbermouth people and of course, the fat guards who do nothing else but slack their butt off and eat some donut. Seriously!

_Koko, what are you doing? _His subconscious speaks to him.

Well, he seriously doesn't know it himself.

For minutes, he just stood outside like a weird bystander. Some students had grown suspicious about him too. But he decided to stay longer. He'll just give that blond girl five more minutes to pass. If she won't, then, she leaves him with no choice but to attack the gates. And hell, he isn't joking!

Anyway, three minutes had passed when he noticed a girl pass by with the same blond hair. She was with her friends that time –slutty friends with miniskirts that time.

_Yup! That's her! _Koko therefore concludes. So, obscurely, he followed them at the same manner on how he followed that dude whom Luna had you-know with months ago. He was also thankful this time, Mochiage had some basketball practice and thus wasn't currently with her.

The moment she was already left alone, he approached her and grabbed her arm.

"What the-?" the girl expressed.

"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm just here to ask what your relationship with the boy with the black bike a while ago is." Koko started.

"H, he's my boyfriend. Why? See here, dude, if you are having homosexuality problems –please. I beg you to just leave," the blond answered.

"Since when were you together?" he further went on, trying to ignore her remarks.

"Since last year."

Then, that was it. He released her arm and left, not bothering to hear what she said the next.

.

**-Rainy Tuesday came-**

"Why didn't you appear last night, Koko?" Sumire asked as he approached a certain sandy yellow-haired lad.

Both of them were already in school. Well, Sumire was taken aback when she noticed her tutee somehow came earlier than usual like yesterday. And more… she was taken by surprise when the lad spun around and showed the gloomiest expression she had ever seen.

"What's with the gloomy aura?" she questioned, trying to break the ice and the imaginary barrier that somehow separates her from him. Well, not that she also wanted to be this close to him of course. It was just… unusual for Koko to be like that.

"Um… er, I have something to tell you, Shouda-san," Koko started as he finally mustered all his courage.

"What is it?" she asked, urging him to go on.

Hesitantly, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to somewhere isolated; isolated in a sense where they could have a perfect view of Alice Academy's big gates.

"You see-"

#BROOM#

#BROOM#

"I guess I'll see you later then," a girl voice spoke distance from where they stood.

From there, Koko spun around to see… both of them. It was almost the same scene yesterday. Only that, they were in their raincoats and all because of the rain. Upon seeing him turn, Sumire was also left with no choice but to glance at the same direction where Koko's currently looking. And to tell you the truth, it left her… SHOCKED!

As said, Mochiage was there with the brown-haired lad and the blond girl. Truthfully speaking, the scene that unfolds right before them was the exact replica of what Koko saw yesterday.

"Shouda-san," he softly uttered when he saw the changed of his expression. But Sumire didn't hear him. She was actually too broken to hear what he said. And then slowly, she moved forward –emotionlessly meeting the coldness of the rain.

"Shouda-san," Koko tried to call out but permy never listened. She kept on moving forward, her hands forming into big fists of hate and sadness.

"Mochu-kun," she finally spoke when she stopped right in front of them. A tear found its way out of her green orbs.

Hearing his name, Mochiage finally break up from the intensity of his current work. Stunned, he looked at the soaked curly-haired beautie right in front of him. Her eyes filled with despair, pain and hate.

"Su-mi-re," he uttered her name syllabically.

"Wait, let me explain!" he yelled, trying to grab her hand. But he failed. She already ran.

Well, he was about to run after her… when a hand suddenly stopped him from doing so.

"You have broken her heart. I can't let you do that again," Koko suddenly appeared from behind, stopping him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Mochiage replied in exasperation as he grabbed the collar of Koko's uniform.

His hand formed into angry fist and was about to be released right in the yellow-haired lad's face. Koko didn't care. In fact, he just stared at it as if it was no big deal to him at all.

"Don't be such an egotistic, you bastard!" Mochiage yelled.

When he released his hand onto Koko's direction, the latter was able to duck on time. Thus, Mochiage's fist harshly landed on no other than… Alice Academy's hard walls. _Ouch!_

Because of that, it was also the reason why Koko was able to break himself free from Mochu's grasp and run… after her.

*o*

When Koko found her, she was crying herself out underneath the big oak tree on top of the hill. She pounded her hands onto its trunk with no end, trying to release all the betrayals she had felt inside. The rain seem to sympathize with her too as it pour harder every time she screams her heart out. He felt her pain. Because he knew… that was what once happened to him a long time ago.

When he couldn't take seeing her like this, he ran to her and hugged her tight –trying to stop her from massacring the tree with her bruised hands.

"Shouda-san, stop!" he said… to no avail. She kept on struggling and crying.

"Shouda-san!" he uttered again. It did not work.

"Sumire!" he spoke, finally making her stop and broke into small tears instead.

"…"

All the time, he was there to support her. And slowly, he had already made her spun around –face his direction. There and then, she wept once more as she hugged him. He just let her. After all, he already knew what it felt like. It's just as if you'd been stabbed by hundreds of knives. He wanted to comfort her but he doesn't know how. He wanted to tell her a lot of things like every thing's gonna be alright –that he's always there for her. But his throat dried up when he tried to speak.

When the rain had subsided, Sumire had also stopped crying.

Gradually, she looked up to meet the beautiful brown orbs he had tried to conceal behind the thick lenses he wore. Koko, on the other hand, also can't resist his hormones when it told him to hold her face –her chin and tilt it upwards.

"Sumire," he said once more as he inclined his face downwards to meet hers.

His breath was shallow. His heart quickened. He didn't know what to do. His manliness had finally gotten up with him.

When their lips were already mere inches apart, he could see Sumire closing her eyes. This was the moment he had been waiting for. If only she knew what he really felt for her from the beginning. Oh God, this is finally it! It was his most awaited day.

Only a millimeter was left and…

.

.

.

He withdrew himself and broke from their hug.

He then, sat on the grassy hill and lowered down his head.

"Sorry," he apologized.

He can't do it! He really can't. Somehow, it just felt wrong.

""

Sumire did not utter a thing and just sat right next to him.

"No, Koko-kun. You don't have any reason to feel sorry for. Instead, I want to thank you. I want to _thank you for… for picking me up when I'm down_," she said.

"Oh, did he punch you?" Sumire asked as she grabbed his swollen hands.

"It's nothing," he lied, pulling it back.

Momentary silence ruled between them. When Sumire finally thought there'd be nothing more to discuss, she stood up and dusted her skirt. Koko was utterly quiet all the time as he did the same.

"I… think I better go now," she said.

But just when she was about to run away, Koko grabbed her by the arm, spun her and finally slammed his lips right into hers.

.

.

And it was also a coincidence that just in time he did that, a rainbow was formed on the vast blue skies.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

Oh yeah! It was cheesy I know. -_-"

And if you're asking, it's obvious that they skipped classes.

NEXT CHAP: (I seriously don't know. I'm just writing these entire things impromptu – to buy the time as I think of possible means on how I'll work everything out with my other twisted fiction. XP)


End file.
